The application of liquid fertilizers typically involves the combination of several products with water in a spray tank in order to minimize the number of trips needed to treat a crop. These mixtures usually include a substantial amount of water with several gallons of various fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, etc. A critical concern is the compatibility of all the components in the mixture, where the components need to blend without physical issues (e.g., precipitation, phase separation, foaming) at expected efficacy levels. Adjuvants (water conditioners, surfactants, pH control agents, etc.) are often added to enhance physical compatibility, maintain efficacy, or enhance delivery efficiency. Two, three, or four of these efficiency enhancing adjuvants are often added to one tank mix. Furthermore, some treatments require testing to determine proper dosing. All of this requires time, effort and management of inventory.
Thus there exists a need for a premixed liquid fertilizer adjuvant with indicators for proper dosing for a particular application.